fatalixfandomcom-20200213-history
Speed/Dark Frigates
Speed/Dark Frigates Dark sites increase all ships speed, but reduce turret tracking. This combination means that you can rely on your speed to avoid incoming damage. Properly piloting your ship, and not flying directly at NPCs is key to succeeding in Dark sites. The fittings below are meant to be extremely cheap, and alpha/newbro friendly. A group of any 3 should be able to handle a tier 1 site. With some upgrades/bling or when accompanied by a better ship, they could still be useful in a tier 2. Breacher Probably the best choice of the 3, the Breacher is very fast, while still applying large amounts of damage. Orbiting targets at high speed, and always being on the move will help avoid the majority of damage. Even with very low skills your missiles should be able to hit past 20km. Upgrading your Ballistic Control Systems to tech 2 provide a large boost in damage, and is actually cheaper. Don't forget to properly use your drones. With max skills: 107 DPS, 27.7 eHP/s, 2.7k shield buffer, 4,770 m/s speed Breacher Dark Abyssal Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System 5MN Y-T8 Compact Microwarpdrive Peripheral Compact Target Painter Small Shield Extender II Small Shield Extender II TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile Small Core Defense Field Purger I Small Core Defense Field Purger I Small Core Defense Field Purger I Hobgoblin I x2 Kestrel The Kestrel operates the same in Dark sites as the Breacher, but is a bit slower and does a bit less damage. If you have other ships in your group, you may want to let them enter first. With max skills: 87.3dps, 27.7 eHP/s, 2.7k shield buffer, 2,790 m/s speed Kestrel Dark Abyssal Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System Peripheral Compact Target Painter 5MN Cold-Gas Enduring Microwarpdrive Small Shield Extender II Small Shield Extender II TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile Small Core Defense Field Purger I Small Core Defense Field Purger I Small Core Defense Field Purger I Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile x1500 Caldari Navy Hookbill Similar the Kestrel, but a bit more expensive, the Hookbill will operate very similarly to the other 2 ships on this page. The fitting is VERY tight, so you may need to use a meta version of the shield extenders, or replace a Defense Field Purger rig with a CPU rig. With max skills: 112dps, 29.1 eHP/s, 3.5k shield buffer, 3,040 m/s speed Navy Hookbill, CN Hookbill Dark Abyssal Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System 5MN Cold-Gas Enduring Microwarpdrive Small Shield Extender II Small Shield Extender II Peripheral Compact Target Painter Upgraded EM Ward Amplifier I Arbalest Compact Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile Arbalest Compact Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile Arbalest Compact Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile Small Low Friction Nozzle Joints I Small Core Defense Field Purger I Small Core Defense Field Purger I Caldari Navy Scourge Light Missile x1500 ''''